


Prompt - Kanjiklub

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: The origins of Kanjiklub





	

It started with two slaves. One who had a plan and one who had the will. They both belonged to Hutts. Different Hutts but they were both slaves. 

It took them nearly three years to find the moment, the right force to fight their way free. Both of them died in the attempt but by then, the gang was bigger. By then it was a gang. All slaves, all escaped from the Hutts. 

They killed their way free, used what they could find, what they could take. Clubs. Knives. 

They gained a reputation for brutality, for violence. Guavian Death Gang had the edge on them in tech and ships, but Kanjiklub ruled by fear. 

Han Solo’s plan to catch and sell rathtars was a crazy one. But it appealed to their sense of madness. Of wild, brutal violence. The rathtars were the personification of what Kanjiklub loved most. 

But that didn’t mean they weren’t pissed to have lost their investment.


End file.
